A Trip Down Memory Lane
by PhoenixofFire177
Summary: Based off of an RP. Arthur is with Matthew, but when a visitor comes, what will result? Guilt trips galore
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _ **I don't know what is wrong with us, but my England and I have issues about paying attention in Geometry. It was review for exams and well… it's really boring. So I pulled out my notebook and started to write a story in Facebook posts. I let her read it and the next thing I know, she and I have this rp going. Now, I don't normally take the role of France but she asked me to so I was like, why not? So excuse my lame French stuff. (WTF! I'm actually not sorry now that I think about it. I'm part French so FTW.) Oh and the pairings for this… one of them is my OTP, the other is hers. So please don't kill me. FrUk will always be my baby! *killed by UsUk fangirls and Maple Tea fan girls* Anyways… enjoy?**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ _ **MapleTea, Implied FrUk, one-sided AmeCan (Or whatever the ship name is)**_

 _Arthur Kirkland is now in a relationship with Matthew Maple Williams._

 _Like; 4 others like this Comment Share_

Arthur Kirkland sat in the living room of his home, drinking tea in front of the fire. Today, he and Matthew had finally decided to put their relationship out for the rest of the world to see. It was now the world's job to judge it how they wished. Speaking of judgement, weren't they supposed to be breaking down his door for being in a relationship with the Canadian? Yet, oddly, his evening had been quiet enough. It was as if the world could care less about him and his new lover. Just, as fate would have it, as he got comfortable with that idea, the doorbell rang.

"Now the world bloody cares." He grumbled, getting up to answer the door. Upon opening it, his face turned bright red with anger. This was not who he had wanted to see.

"Ohonhonhon~ bonjour L'Angleterre~" Before him stood none other than Francis Bonnefoy, the man who left him so long ago. Okay, so in reality Arthur left him, but that's just water under the bridge.

"Goodbye frog." Arthur tried to slam the door in his face but the Frenchman caught in and pouted at him.

"You're so cruel mon amor! Why must you hurt me so?" Francis accented the question with a dramatic sigh.

"It's Facebook's fault. Social media causes problems. Stay away from it." Arthur deadpanned. At last he let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "You coming in or what?" He held the door open for his old lover reluctantly.

"Merci. And Actually I've come here to talk to you about you latest post on Facebook. I hope you know it's not my fault that you and Mathieu had to announce it." Francis finished, his eyes filled with disapproval. Arthur snorted.

"You're right. So stop being jealous." He smirked and mentally finished his sentence with 'take that you bloody frog!'

"Moi? Jealous? That's far from it."

"Sure frog. Keep telling yourself that." Francis threw his hands up defensively.

"I'm not! America is but not moi!" Arthur raised a large eyebrow in surprise.

"So who have you moved onto now?" Francis tossed his hair over his shoulder and winked at the Englishman.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Arthur's face hardened.

"Is it Alfred? Are you trying to mess with me?!" He demanded, getting hostile.

"Non, although it would be good payback for stealing mon bébé…" Arthur shot the Frenchman a death glare.

"He's not your bébé." Arthur imitated the Frenchman's accent to harshen the blow. "He's capable of taking care of himself frog!"

"True, but he's naïve. He seems to love you and that's what I'm worried about." France confessed, lowering his eyes slightly.

"Why are you worried?" Arthur honestly was surprised. He had expected the frog to not have any excuse whatsoever as to why he disapproved.

"If you leave him, I'm not so sure he could handle it." Arthur narrowed his eyes in anger.

"What makes you think I'll leave him?!" Francis smiled wryly.

"You forget how well I know you. You were with all of my colonies at one time or another. You left them all in a week. I'm done picking up my children's broken hearts." Tears welled in the Frenchman's blue eyes. Arthur felt a pang of guilt. France had a point there…

"I'm going for a new record. Let's see how long this lasts, yes?" The Frenchman was silent for a moment before finally coming up with a threat.

"If you hurt him, I have a friend with many, many guns." Arthur snorted.

"And may I ask whom this friend you speak of is?"

"Switzerland. You'd be surprised how many of my children I keep in touch with." The unspoken 'unlike you' hung in the silence. Suddenly Arthur burst out laughing.

"SWITZERLAND? You've got to be joking! The only weapon he owns is a peace prize!" Francis smirked.

"Non, he owns a rifle he is quite fond of." Arthur paled.

"Fine… I won't hurt him… maybe." The last part was muttered but did not escape the Frenchman.

"Don't. Trust me, Alfred won't be pleased either." The ice blue glare didn't waver.

"Oh, would you look at the time! You must be going!" Francis didn't move.

"Non! Nice try." Arthur sighed.

"I was almost rid of you too…" A raised eyebrow was his only hint as to what the other blonde was thinking.

"Sorry, but this conversation was bound to happen. Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" Arthur blushed embarrassedly and stared at the floor.

"Well… I was hoping you wouldn't." Francis smiled for the first time that evening.

"Oh? And why might that be?" Arthur looked up nervously.

"Well you have this thing where you tend to get all fatherly… and I'm not particularly fond of dying." The man across from him nodded.

"Of course I'm going to be fatherly towards my former colonies! You're the same way with that American idiot!" It took Arthur a moment to register the fact that a reference had been made.

"Do not quote my own band's sayings!" He exclaimed, both miffed and amused.

"It's true, oui? Then why deny it?" Arthur shrugged.

"Only sometimes."

"See? Even now you defend him!"

"Oh shut up!" Arthur exploded.

"Don't deny it. You still feel like his father don't you?" Arthur blushed nervously.

"Maybe… just a little." The Frenchman looked triumphant.

"Then don't get after me for caring about Mathieu." Arthur protested greatly.

"You treat Matthew like a child!"

"Because he is one cher." Francis deadpanned.

"He's not! He's done perfectly fine without you in his life!"

"Only because you wouldn't let me be in his life." Arthur's expression hardened. This was not what he wanted to discuss, but if that's how the Frenchman wanted to play it, then so be it.

"What could you do for him?" Francis shrugged.

"Remember him. How many times have you forgotten him Arthur? Huh? How much has he sacrificed for you?"

"Oh so you always remember him?! You're always there?! I sacrifice things for him too. Have you?"

"I've sacrificed more than you could ever know." Francis stood up from where they had been sitting.

"I sacrificed my world." Arthur continued.

"He was my world until that war. That stupid, fruitless war that let you take him from me." The Frenchman had moved even closer to the door. His hand rested on the knob.

"I didn't want to win that war… I wanted to stay with you…" Tears welled in Arthur's eyes. It had just then dawned on him how many times they had gone through this.

"You sure had a funny way of showing it…" And with that the Frenchman vanished into the night, leaving a teary Brit alone.

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Was this worth your time? Is this good enough for me to consider posting part two? Review if you think so, or even just to point out spelling errors.**_

~Phoenix out


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _ **Okay, I know I'm supposed to be updating Dying Roses and Shattered Egos, but I honestly don't know when my next update with be done. It's going to be a long chapter, the second to last in fact. So in order to hold you over until then, here's some fluff part two. En freaking joy.**_

Arthur was in his living room, reruns of Doctor Who playing for background noise. His normally pristine house looked as if a crazy man had run through it with a bag of trash and thrown it around. Needless to say, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland was not in the best of states. And to make matters worse, his moping just had to be interrupted by a certain frog. Because gentlemen don't name names.

"L'Angleterre? Are you here?" Francis Bonnefoy called out as he stepped into the darkened house.

"Bloody frog… what do you need?" Arthur was not in a joking mood.

"Even when I just wish to talk, you still insult me. Why? What did I ever do?!" Francis asked, one hand pressed over his heart dramatically.

"You brought bad luck upon Matthew and me." Arthur spat, eyes flashing with hurt and anger.

"How so mon cher?" Francis was by his side in an instance.

"He left me you arse! He found out about our last conversation!" Teats threatened to slip out of Arthur's eyes with every word.

"I had no idea…. Je suis desole…" Francis pulled Arthur closer to him and wrapped both arms around the distraught Brit.

"I have no one…" Arthur sobbed uncontrollably into the Frenchman's shoulder. "Matthew is officially your responsibility. Take your son back and make sure he never comes near me again."

"My responsibility? Non cher. He's ours. Whether you like it or not, he's still your family." Arthur stiffened and pulled away from the other blonde.

"I want nothing to do with him! He's more of a bloody frog than you are!" Francis sighed.

"Don't say that. You know as well as I do, you don't mean it." Arthur ignored him, continuing his rant.

"I gave up everything for him! How audacious it was of him to leave me!" Francis winced at the wording and at the intense glare the other had fixed on a nearby fern. The poor house plant seemed to be withering under his gaze alone.

"Cher…" Francis put a hand on his shoulder. "At least it wasn't through war."

"That would have been better! At least that would have been fair!" Francis sighed, this tact wasn't working, so it was time to try another.

"Who is Mathieu with now?" Arthur's face contorted into a sneer.

"The so-called awesome Prussia." Francis nodded thoughtfully.

"I see… that would explain why Gilbert has been in a better mood as of today." Francis shook his head.

"I've never felt so alone." Arthur buried his head into a pillow that was on the couch.

"Well you aren't."

"Who do I have?!" Arthur leapt up and started pacing wildly. "Hong Kong left me, India left, Alfred left me, and Matthew did as well, hell even Haiti didn't stick around! Not to mention my brothers!"

"May I remind you who raised most of those children with you?"

"And most of all, I lost you! We raised countless children and you just took off! And then proceeded to let them all leave me, just as you had done!" Arthur had finally lost it. He burst into tears, pulling Francis into a tight embrace, not even letting the other so much as breathe.

"You pushed me away cher. I left because you asked me to." Francis attempted to justify his departure all those years ago.

"Those were dark times… why did you listen?" Arthur slightly loosened his grip around the other man.

"Because you were always mad when I didn't. I honestly thought it would help." Arthur snorted.

"Well obviously it didn't. I mean, look at me! I look like a wreck!" He looked up at the Frenchman, daring him to disagree.

"… I know how you feel… believe me, if I could go back and change it, I would."

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **So I decided to make this a three shot. *cue upset fangirls* Sorry, but I'm tired for one and two, I still need to set the mood for the next part. Anyways, by the end of this week, I should have a grand total of two complete multi-chapter fics up and another one started. Wish me luck~!**_

 _ **~Phoenix**_


End file.
